Time Canary
WITHOUT RIP After everyone was time-displaced the Legends were unable to locate Rip – even Gideon could not tell them what had happened and so they carry on Rip's mission, while hoping to find him again. When the Legion of Doom seeks out Rip and locates him in the '60s, they find his identity altered and him leading a new life as American film director Phil. The Legends manage to save Phil briefly and bring him aboard the Waverider where Gideon confirms his identity alteration. Sadly, they lose him to the Legion again, and Eobard Thawne reverses his identity: Rip returns, but evil and without any conscience or feelings regarding his erstwhile team. EVIL RIP Rip shoots Sara in cold blood and while she is dying, with Jax pleading with him not to harm her, snaps her neck. Fortunately, Sara is saved by Gideon and she refuses to give up on getting Rip back to his true self. After battling the Legion of Doom, Darhk leaves Rip to die when Rip is injured and Sara brings him back to the Waverider, where he uses an override command to wreak havoc on board. Rip is detained and Mick mentions that they could try Cognitive Intrusion, an abhorrent method used by the Time Masters. Sara volunteers, along with Jax, to enter Rip's subconscious to rescue him and remind him of his true nature. RETURN OF THE TIMEMASTER They are successful, with the help of Gideon, and Rip rejoins the Legends, with him and Sara sharing captaincy for a while. Rip tells Sara that she far outdoes him as Captain of the team and cedes his position to her. Rip helps Sara as part of the team in their mission to get the spear but they are thwarted by the Legion of Doom and are sent into Doomsworld, where Rip is separated from his team in a shrunken Waverider. Swiftly, the team is revived and after the destruction of the spear, Sara faces the difficult decision whether to risk time by re-visiting the past they have already been to. Rip supports Sara in her decisions and helps her execute the plan. After they have beat the Legion, Sara catches Rip leaving unannounced and he tells her he needs to figure out where he's supposed to be, now that she's the new Captain. Sara tells him she understands and expresses hope and faith that they'll see each other again. THE TIME BUREAU Mere moments after Rip departs he reappears having assembled a new timeline control institution to rectify the broken timeline, in what he deems the most efficient manner. He shows the team the Time Bureau's headquarters, then unceremoniously disbands the team for having broken time, although they saved the world. He admits to Sara that he misses being part of their rogue team, but is adamant that he's right. Sara and the rest of the team return to the normal workforce, but six months later Mick finds an anachronism the Bureau hasn't and events lead Sara to repossess the Waverider. Although Rip doesn't feel that the team is efficient enough to run rogue, he also understands why they want to continue as legends. This is further infused by an enemy Rip secretly feels he will need the Legends to destroy, although he doesn't share this with Sara, instead telling her that she needs the Legends, time doesn't need them. FALLING OUT He later confesses to this when the Legends happen upon Rip in Victorian England, where they suspect vampires are running rampant. Rip admits to Sara that he's missed the team and needs their help with a mission that his own Time Bureau has dismissed. They happen upon Darkh and his grown daughter, Nora, where Sara learns why Rip is actually in London: to allow Damien Darkh to be resurrected so that Rip may have a chance at luring Mallus, an evil being, into revealing himself. Rip's gambit fails miserably, leaving scores of Time Bureau agents dead at the hands of Darkh and his daughter. Rip relays that he's moved apart from the Bureau as they fail to recognize what a threat Mallus is to the world. Sara is furious and hurt that Rip lied to her and, scorned, Sara has contacted the Bureau, and they arrive to bring Rip with them. He warns Sara that she should ready the Legends to fight Mallus. Although angry and feeling betrayed, Sara still seems to believe Rip's word and keeps in mind he may have told the truth. This is proven when later Sara is transported to a nether realm and introduced to Mallus' disembodied voice. When Ava later tells Sara that Rip's been imprisoned by his own bureau, Sara's shocked and seems remorseful and unsure of how to handle the news. REUNION Ava relays that Rip has escaped his imprisonment and is at large, but the bureau doesn't know where he is until Rip recruits Wally West to retrieve Rip's coat and a time courier. Once Rip and Wally show up on the Waverider, Sara isn't thrilled to see Rip but doesn't make much of his presence and, after saving Ray, they make amends as Rip starts working for the Time Bureau again. Sara, along with Ray and Gary, discovers that Ava is a clone from a future lab of law-enforcers and that Rip knew, but never told Ava. This renews Sara's ire with Rip keeping secrets and hurts her, although Rip doesn't get to explain the extent of Ava's history. Sara and Rip work together again to save a young Barack Obama from Grodd in the '70s, following Grodd's murder of Director Bennett. This would appear to be their final mission together as Rip, following the Legends' failed attempt to defeat Mallus, sacrifices himself by blasting Mallus with the unstable time core of the Waverider, which would presumably kill Rip and only delay Mallus. Rip takes this action unilaterally and talks to Sara before it happens, telling her that it would be the right decision after everything that has happened. Fanon This is a common pairing in the fandom, also referred to as Time Parents as Rip and Sara are the ones usually in control and leading the group on their quests. Generally people feel the ship has been treated unjustly via the Season 3 altering of Rip Hunter's character from a smart and capable captain, trusted advisor to Sara and family member of the Legends to a renegade outcast,teruel-a-witch post. (April 2018) — A rif on Rip's words before killing Sara, when his brain had been altered by the Legion Of Doom who's increasingly positioned as a scapegoat, damaging the close bond and connection between Rip and Sara.beautynerd00 post. (April 2018)Legends of Tomorrow | Rip & Sara | Crack (February 2018) This inconclusive, some might say character assassination is only exacerbated by Rip's death.thetimecanary post. (April 2018) On AO3 it is the most written ship for Rip and the 6th most written ship for Sara. It is also the ninth most written ship in the Legends of Tomorrow tag. Fandom FAN FICTION :Sara/Rip on FanFiction.Net AO3 : FORUMS :Time Canary TUMBLR : : : : : YT :daniyalive Quotes Photos :Time Canary/Gallery Videos Rip & Sara Bad Liar Rip & Sara It's Ok Rip & Sara Galway Girl Rip & Sara Wires Rip & Sara All of Your Pieces Rip&sara whispers 101 Reasons To Ship Rip Hunter & Sara Lance Rip & Sara Battlefield Rip & Sara Dynasty Rip & Sara I Wanna Learn To Love Notes and references }} Category:Time Canary